Runaways United
by NewMrs.Edward Cullen
Summary: Anita and Ulrich are running from thier dad and Yumis running from hers will they be caught or will they be able to put them in jail and whats going on with Ulrich and Yumi? discontinued for now
1. chp 1 meeting and a tragedy

hey peeps i couldnt help myself so...5 days and a little arguing with my typer later here it is

disclaimer-i dont own no code lyoko k?

claimer- i do own Anita

Runaways United chpt.1-Meeting and Tragedy

Normal POV

Yumi was packing her stuff to leave.

BANG

Yumi open this door right now!"A drunk Takeo Ishiyama shouted.

Yumi Kept quiet and jumped out her window,just as He knocked down the door.He ran after her jumping out the window too.She ran down her street.She saw a forest,and decided it was her best bet.

Yumi's POV

I was scared to death.I ran into the forest getting closer and closer.I found an old tree and climbed as high as I could I pulled my knees close.I heard twigs snapping and small voices.

"Ulrich"The girl whispered.

"Yes"

"He's coming run to a tree and climb."

"But he's after you too let me take care of him sis.I can take more"

Fine,but don't get hurt his sister said close to tears and pulled him into a tight hug.

"GO ANITA,He hissed as a big man came into view

"Ulrich,Anita,get back here,The man shouted

Anita sprinted off to a tree that neither Ulrich or her dad could see.It was close enough for her to hear them though.She climed up the tree and ran into a scared shaking raven head girl.

"Are you ok"Anita asked.

"W...who are you?"She asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm ,Anita why are you here?"

"I'm running away"The girl replied looking down.

"Me and my brotherare too"Anita said

"Where's your brother?"

"He's in the learing fighting my dad.That's what those noises are.You see my dad rapes me and my mom.My mom told us to get her money and phone and leave.My dad took it so hard on her and beat her till she died.My brother tried to fight but he couldn't ,He was too weak from beating my dad gave.He had it worst of me and him cause he tries to fight.My dad's even tried killing him but he lived because my dad missed his heart just barely,Why are you running?

"My dad rapes me."She said looking down.

"Whats your name

"Yumi"Suddenly there was a scream

"Ulrich"Anita choked out.

"Should we help out?"

"Come on"

They got to the clearing to find Ulrich in a puddle of blood. His shirt was ripped and their was a gash in his stomach.

"Ulrich?"Anita sobbed dialing 911.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

heres the outcome like it?REVIEW!


	2. Chp 2 Hello

Runaways United chpt.2-Hello

by:Angel Feeler

The ambulance pulled up."Move!"A paramedic shouted moving Anita and Yumi out of the way.

C-C-Can I-I g-go with him?"Anita sobbed.

"Me too"Yumi said.

"Um,Sure as long as you stay out of the way and don't be too loud"He said getting into the ambulance.Yumi and Anita followed quickly.

"So is there anyone we need to call like friends or girlfriend?"Yumi asked.

"No his friends ditched him and he hasn't had a girlfriend his whole life."Anita replied.

"Oh"

"Ya,same here our school has nothing but preps that think their better than everyone."Anita said looking down.

"Well I'll be your friend.I know what your going through."Yumi said.

"Thanks"Anita whispered with a slight smile as they came up to the ER entrance.They ran into the waiting room.Five hours and a wet shirt later the doctor came out with the news.

"Will he be alright?"Anita questioned standing up.

"He has tooken a beaten.Good thing he had a well-toned body or he wouldn't have made it this far.He's in ICU for now.But our tests show good results."The doctor said gleefully.

"Can we go see him?"

"Go right on I'm going to call his parents"The doctor said turning around.

"No,you can't call out parents."Anita said.

"Why"

"Because,our dad's the one who did this.My mom's dead."She replied sadly.

"Oh we'll alert the authorities.What is your dad's name?"

"Bradley Anthony Stern"

"Oh yours"

"Mine is Anita Leslie Stern,He is Ulrich Kreiger Stern."

"Ok what about the young lady behind you?"

"I'm Yumi Kaitlyn Ishiyama,and if you could,um make a report for my dad.Takeo Lamar Ishaiyama,He has raped me."

"Yes of course,well Ulrich's room number is 247."

"Thank you "They replied in unsion rushing to room 247.

"Ulrich?"Anita asked stepping in.

"Anita?"

"Yes I'm here."

"Who's that?"He asked looking at Yumi.

"I'm Yumi"

"I met her when i went up a tree,She's running too.I told her she could come with us.Is that ok?"

"Ya thats's ok."He replied glancing at her.

"I can't believe I let that happen."Anita sobbed

"No Anita it's not your fault.I'm ok really."Ulrich said trying to prop himself up but failing."Ok so I'm not in that good of shape but I'll live.Remember I told you to go.I don't want you to get hurt.You may be older but I'm stronger.If he ever comes back you run cause I'll be there to fight."Ulrich said propping himself up successfully this time.

"Ulrich thank but I don't think I'll need protection.The doctors are calling the police."

"Let's hope they find him before he gets his hands on us."He said looking somewhat sad but if you look deep down in his eyes you could see fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

so do u like it?i hope so...well PLZ review

-angel


	3. Chapter 3released

Runaways United chp-3-Released

Ulrich was moved out of Intensive Care after a week.He felt like he was ready to leave but the doctors wouldn't let him.

"I'm fine,I don't need to be under your care anymore"He shouted annoyed.

"Ulrich we haven't caught your dad and you guys can only be here if one of you is hurt.We are keeping you here as long as possible"

"I can handle my dad and I can handle hers but you better let me out of this Hospital."Ulrich said getting out of bed.The doctor sighed.

"I'll get the papers"

"good"Anita came in.

"Ulrich you can't leave me.Our dad will kill you.

"I can handle him"

"Yeah like you handled him in the clearing."She argued "Anita I'm getting out of here and you and Yumi are coming.We will not hide like babies!"He shouted."I'm not going to be the cause of your death too!"He stopped looking down tears in his eyes."I was the cause of mom's death.She died because of me"He said holding back tears ."I was there and...and she took my beating.I was scared and didn't help her out of pure fear."

"Ulrich it isn't your fault."

"Yes it is.I was supposed to be the one to die not her."She didn't deserve what she got.,I did"

"Ulrich,me,you,and mom didn't deserve anything we got"She saw Ulrich start to cry and pull his knees to his chest,dunking his head into them.The door opened and Yumi came in with the release papers.

"Um,sorry bad time?"Yumi asked about to go back out the door.

"No it's ok do you have the papers?"Ulrich asked wiping tears away.

"Yeah,here"She said and handed him the papers.He signed them and set them on the table,beside him sighing."

"What's your dad like?"He asked

"He's big and just being in the same room with him.I get scared"

"Sounds like our dad"Anita said.

"That's just what we need."Ulrich replied.

"You guys don't have to help me"

"No,I'll help cause It'll be me being a pain not to,knowing that if you died I could've helped you and you wouldn't have died.I made the mistake of not helping my mom and she died."

"Well,I thank you for helping me and I'm sorry about your mom."She said sadly.

"It's ok,and I'm glad to help."He said smiling for the first time that day.He was released within the next hour and they wondered what danger would be lurking around the streets.


End file.
